Girl Meets Terror
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Riley sees Maya everywhere but she's the only one, what is going on and what will it mean for Riley when the truth is revealed? Halloween 2017 one-shot special.


The Matthews Family apartment, it was 7pm when the door opened, Topanga saw her daughter walk in with a huge smile on her face.

-Hi Mom! We're going to be in my room!

-Sure honey - she replied glaring at her.

In her room Riley, placed her backpack and sat on her bed, legs crossed.

-So, are you finally going to tell Lucas how you feel for him Maya?

At that moment the door opened.

-Riley dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, take a shower come to the table.

The brunette nodded.

-I'll go take a shower and then you'll tell me.

Later at the table, Topanga notices that Riley is looking intently at her.

-You want to ask me something honey?

-Well… do you think Maya should tell Lucas about her feelings for him?

-I don't see why not, there's nothing wrong with a girl being open about her feelings. - replied the woman

-See? Told you mom would agree with me. So, tomorrow you'll tell him.

Then next morning Lucas was getting his books from his locker when Riley popped beside him.

-Hi Lucas!

-Hey Riley.

-I'm going to get some coffee and leave you guys for a minute OK?

Lucas glared at her leaving and sighed sadly.

-Riley…

At the cafeteria she saw Farkle on the line.

-Hey Farkle.

-Oh hi Riley.

-I left Maya with Lucas… I think she's going to tell him that she likes him.

Farkle glared at her mildly shocked, Smackle who was holding Farkle's arm looked at her

-Riley listen you

-It's OK Smakle. - Farkle interrupted

-But

-Just leave it OK?

Riley got upset.

-Farkle let her talk, don't be so rude with her.

Realizing the consequences of what she could say the black haired girl decided to refrain herself.

-Nothing… sorry Riley.

Minutes later Riley was in the classroom, everything was going without anything out of the ordinary when the principal came in alongside a 13 year old girl with brunette hair with golden highlights.

-Sorry to interrupt Mr. Matthews, students, I want you to meet Mackenzie Bell, she'll be with us as a visiting student for a week, I know you'll make her feel welcome.

Riley stood up with a big smile on her face.

-Welcome Mackenzie, I'm Riley Matthews president of the class. - she said

-Thank you and you all can call me just Kenzie.

The principal pointed to the seat on the left beside Riley.

-I'm sorry Principal Turner that's Maya's seat.

The man glared at her.

-Excuse me?

-That's the seat of my best friend Maya Hart, she just went to the bathroom, you must have seen her on your way here.

But what disconcerted him the most was what happened next, Riley proudly smiled as she glared at the seat.

-See? She just came back.

-Miss Matthews I don't know what kind of joke is this but I'm ordering Mackenzie to occupy that seat and that decision is final.

Cory lowered his head while Kenzie glared at her, she knew for a fact that nobody had crossed their way before she and Principal Turner entered the classroom let alone someone walking in right in front of her. Farkle stood up.

-Maya is sitting there, you can't take her seat away like that!

Principal Turner glared at her with obvious confusion in his mind.

-Principal Turner I'll fix this. Riley come with me.

The teenager followed her father out of the classroom.

-Riley… my love… Maya… Maya is not there.

Riley's eyes opened wide.

-Dad what are you talking about? Maya is in the classroom, you just saw her, you have been seen her home like usual.

Cory shook his head.

-Riley..

-Look, she's right there on the door!

Riley was in the verge of getting hysterical when Lucas came out.

-Mr. Matthews I think there's only one way to do this, may I?

The man nod and both Riley and Lucas left Abigail Adams. Riley was curious and even more when they walked into a cemetery.

-Lucas what are we doing here?

-You need to see something.

They reached a beautiful place under an apple tree.

-Wow, such a beautiful place. We need to bring Maya here, I'm sure she would love to see it. - Riley said

Lucas walked to a tombstone right beside the tree.

-Riley, Maya… Maya is here.

Riley looked at him curious.

-What?

Pulling her hand he pointed to the tombstone, there a picture of a blonde girl with a beautiful smile preceded her name: "Maya Penelope Hart; Daughter and Friend; In loving memory"

-NO! No no no no… this is a horrible joke… YOU'RE A MONSTER!

Lucas held her.

-Riley… Maya… Maya is no longer with us, you know that… you were there… she drowned during our school trip three months ago.

-NO!

Crying and upset Riley ran away from Lucas, she didn't knew how far or for how long, it was only when she tripped and fell, she sat and kept sobbing until she heard footsteps behind her.

-LUCAS LEAVE ME ALONE!

But what she saw startled her. It was Maya, she was wearing jeans and a black blouse, the blonde sat beside her.

-Lucas got you all upset huh?

-She was so mean…

-Come with me - Maya said

Riley wondered why Maya's hand felt so cold and wet as she helped her up.

-Where are you taking me? - the brunette asked

-You'll see, so what did he said?

-She said that you were dead, that you drowned…

Riley noticed that Maya's clothes were dripping even though there was no rain.

-Maya… why are you dripping? And cold…

The blond smiled and turned back to the front as she kept pulling Riley

-You know, Lucas was right…

-What? What are you talking about?

What came next was the most horrifying thing Riley had ever seen, the skin in Maya's hand and arm became dark green, her hair became dark, and as she turned her face was also very dark green, her eyes were only empty holes and her voice seemed to come from very far.

-I'm dead… and now… you're coming with me…

Lucas only heard an ear piercing scream, all he could find was Riley's cell near a lake in the center of the cemetery, Riley's body was never found and the only trace was a strange photograph taken months later that showed two girls, a brunette and a blonde walking beside the lake, both wearing white dirty dresses…

The end.


End file.
